


似水流年

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *有衰老➕战损描写*他们永远年轻
Kudos: 8





	似水流年

01.  
几乎是每隔一段时间的闲散午后，宁静的巷口溪流里忙着捉蝌蚪扑蟾蜍的孩子们总是能听到一个老人气喘吁吁又怒气冲冲的吼声：“艾伦·耶格尔你给我滚回来剪头发！”  
非常应景的，往往这个时候就会有另一个人慌慌张张地摇着轮椅从巷口哼哧哼哧地逃出来，过长的头发蓬乱胡子渣拉，并且中气十足地吼回去：“我不我不臭老头我就不剪啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
往往这个时候孩子们就会大笑着推着轮椅跑走，尖声笑闹的声音惊醒了古街旁沉睡的黄狗惹得它们惊声吠叫起来，竹篮下被扣着的母鸡公鸡们应景的扑腾着肥墩墩的翅膀跳起来。  
一时间鸡飞狗跳，吵得很。  
而这正好就在让·基尔希斯在下午两点的炎热空气里昏昏欲睡之时，昔日年轻果敢的士兵盯着头顶的床帐发出无奈的叹息声，并不得不承认自己和妻子一样早已习惯于此，：“上帝啊，他们就不能稍微消停一次吗？”  
事实证明即便时隔经年三笠·阿克曼在下意识里还是会为儿时的玩伴和友人辩护，即便他们都已经快要六十岁了。  
她在睡梦中叹息着翻了个身。  
“这对他们来说早就是一种情趣。”  
当然事实证明她也是对的。

02.  
三笠和让有的时候会和女儿一起去拜访故友，小女儿继承母亲深黑的剪水秋瞳和父亲浅色的发色，长相和三笠年轻的时候如出一辙。  
基尔希斯夫妇最终在满月后为新生的婴儿挑选了三笠儿时养母的名字卡尔拉，以纪念在战火中艰难抚养艾伦和三笠长大最终却不幸失去性命的伟大女人，他们共同的母亲。  
利威尔和艾伦几乎是看着女孩从咿呀学语的婴孩长成亭亭玉立的少女，再到同样也为人母的成熟少妇。  
艾伦从小卡尔拉身上细数着岁月的年岁，自从那个女孩出生时星星稀疏的夜晚开始，而等到这样过了这样多年，等到小卡尔拉因不放心母亲而搀扶着陪同三笠造访他们的时候艾伦仿佛才从一片凝滞的时空里幡然醒悟。  
“居然已经过去了这么久。”  
艾伦在镜子里凝望着自己和利威尔鬓边的白霜和眼角的皱纹喃喃自语。

两人在此定居下来已经是多年前的事了，是自从那场帝国战争之后，艾尔迪亚人鲜少再遭受过那样的战火。  
多数幸存的士兵们带着女王光荣至上的授勋回到故土，他们有的手捧着战友被鲜花环绕的骨灰盒，有的带回了满身的伤痕和残缺的躯体。  
利威尔和艾伦显然属于后者。  
在那样历史性的时刻里，只有少数人能够回想起来那个推着轮椅的青年在青石板上前行，最终抵达巷口某一处房屋面前的沉默男人。  
人们猜测着仿佛远道而来风尘仆仆如旅人般的两人，没有人会怀疑他们曾是士兵的身份，不论是男人右手残缺的三根手指和脸颊上纵贯的几处刀疤还是青年裤管空荡荡的左腿，它们无一不昭示着两人曾在战争之中是如何艰难地活了下来。  
可即便如此也并不妨碍他们在战后宁静的岁月里继续相爱，彼此身体上同样有着的伤痕使他们就免去了相互同情，共同经历过苦难的灵魂也让他们更加珍视彼此。没有人比他们更合适，也没有人比他们更般配。  
即便是在此定居三十年后两人也丝毫未曾意识到彼此的老去早已成为既定的事实，他们依旧在晨起的光线中分享早晨的第一个亲吻，相互之间片刻的无理取闹，以及共同克服生活之中种种琐碎困难的光荣时刻。  
偶尔利威尔会推着艾伦去小镇边界处的大海看一看，礁石林立，灰白的海浪拍打过后转瞬成为虚无的泡沫。  
逝去的时光如流水。  
生活悠闲自得。

03.  
衰老是无可避免的事情。  
艾伦正值壮年之时，利威尔却将半只脚跨进了暮年跌跌撞撞的迷雾中。那是利威尔最需要他的时候，老去的男人倚仗着他年轻的伴侣，艾伦不得不在两人一起外出上街的时候用他的眼睛提醒利威尔看不清的台阶和水坑。  
可毫无疑问那是他们相爱最好的时候，褪去了年轻时放纵的激情，直抵爱情的核心，不慌不忙，适宜得体。  
等到他们庆祝完金婚之后，艾伦不得不系上假肢独自一人上街，利威尔依旧健康并且精神矍铄，可膝盖早已承受不起攀爬楼道时身体的负重。  
利威尔不放心他，站在吱呀作响的木门前问道：“你一个人能行吗？”  
“难不成你陪我去？”艾伦转过去露出呲牙裂嘴满是皱纹的笑容，“那样我拄着拐杖的时候还得分身照料一个八十多岁的老头。”  
虽说是句浑话但至少让心情紧绷的老头放松了下来，利威尔笑着让他滚出去但也没舍得真的就让艾伦滚出去。  
出门前艾伦想要像往常那样地在利威尔脸上吻一下，但他拒绝了。  
“得了吧艾伦，”利威尔不着痕迹地避开，“我闻起来一股老头子的味道。”  
“老头怎么了，”艾伦固执地板着他的脸，“你以为我能好到哪里去啊？”  
艾伦一再坚持，利威尔到最后还是妥协了，相比起年轻时的激情那更像是一个承诺的暮年之吻。利威尔到最后还是没有忍住，亲吻了艾伦的双唇，后者不得不扶住他好让自己站稳。  
于是这就是卡尔拉和三笠出现在青石路上偶然窥到的房内的这一幕，他们深深地亲吻着彼此，固执交缠的身影落在窗上，一如似水流年中永不褪色爱情。  
卡尔拉蓦得有些鼻酸。

艾伦有时甚至会将这幕年里突如其来不合时宜的激情当作他们当中有一个将要率先离开的预兆。  
彼时厨房里炉灶上沸腾的开水在茶壶里发出尖啸声，他不可避免地打了一个寒战，说不清到底是因为哪一种原因打翻了手里握着的茶杯。  
于是他只能手忙脚乱地先关火再小心翼翼地扶着腿跪下清理地板上破碎瓷片的狼藉，等到艾伦好不容易整理好它们他才意识到自己喘息声是多么剧烈。  
生活还是要继续，即便不知道它会为你准备多少的苦难或是惊喜，而衰老只是诸多惊吓之中的普通一种。现在他们扯平了，他和利威尔一样是个老年人。  
艾伦失魂落魄地跪在地板上，糟糕地想着曾在多年前利威尔或许在同样一个把茶杯打翻的早晨不可避免地发现自己的衰老，而更糟糕的是当时的自己并不知道如何给予他支持和帮助。  
现在他清清楚楚地知道了，但利威尔或许会先他一步离开。  
艾伦只能无力地看着。  
他感受到无端地愤怒，为他们度过了那么多琐碎的岁月而愤怒，为他们在过去的生活中不出于爱而犯下的每一个错误而愤怒，为生活为时间的严苛考验以及自己的无力而愤怒。  
利威尔最终还是被这些嘈杂的声音吸引到厨房里来了，震惊于他在一瞬间内仿佛苍老了十多岁。  
“是我的左腿，”艾伦有气无力地说道，“它又疼又痒。”  
他上一次说这句话还是在多年前刚失去它的时候，年轻的士兵咬着牙仿佛要当场昏厥。利威尔兵长，青年茫然无措地说，我找不到我的左腿了，我找不到它。  
其实他没必要解释，多年的相处让利威尔变得很了解他，幻肢感早在多年以前就已消失，那是心灵而绝非身体上经历的疼痛，于是年长者只是蹲下将艾伦搂进自己的怀抱里。  
他最终还是在熟悉的臂弯里哭了出来，边哭边低声地咒骂着自己内心的愤怒，利威尔沉默地听着。  
“见鬼，”艾伦哭得抽噎，抱紧了利威尔，害怕他一松手就什么也没有了，“上帝知道我有多爱你。”  
等艾伦精疲力竭地哭够了之后利威尔给他擦了红肿的眼皮，用手指梳理了他凌乱的头发。  
“别把我想象的那么脆弱啊小鬼。”利威尔捧着他沾满泪痕的脸，距离近的让艾伦可以看到那双灰蓝色瞳孔里残存着对他半生的爱意。  
艾伦看到的是那不可战胜的决心和勇敢无畏的爱，原来那就是生命，和他们的爱情一样浓郁，永无止尽。  
“太不公平了……”艾伦靠在他肩膀上像个姑娘那样抽抽噎噎，“我可是连表白这种话都说了的。”  
“这种事等到你八十岁的时候我再告诉你。”  
其实利威尔即便不用说艾伦也知道，这个男人早已付出了时间，在似水的流年里用最实际的行动，诉说了那句话。  
我也爱你。

END


End file.
